


A Feast For the Eyes

by LadyGaGalion



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a gasp and a moan – or ten. Loki/Infinite Lokis, Thor. Voyeurism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feast For the Eyes

It all started with a gasp and a moan – or ten – coming from Loki’s chamber. In his inebriated state, Thor wasn’t sure what he was hearing, but it sounded good.

He’d always wondered about Loki's sex life. His brother had never shown interest in anyone while they were growing up. It was most unusual. But then, Loki was nothing if not unusual. After trying in vain to rouse his brother's curiosity about matters of the flesh, Thor had come to the conclusion that Loki just wasn't interested in sex.

It should come as no surprise then, that when Thor passed by Loki's chamber after the feast that night and heard moaning, he stopped to investigate. The doors had been left open, after all.

What Thor saw when he looked inside made his jaw drop.

The room was full of Lokis. They were on every available surface. Some were naked, some were half-naked, but all of them were engaged in activities that brought a flush to Thor’s cheeks.

Thor shook his head and blinked. He knew he shouldn’t have had that last goblet of wine.

But when he looked again, he still saw about two dozen doubles of his brother. It was wrong to stand and watch, but he couldn’t help it. Did Loki really look like that underneath his clothes? He was more toned than Thor had expected. Lithe, yes, but not quite scrawny.

Thor’s eyes locked on one of the nude doubles. He felt an inexplicable desire to touch that one’s abs, to feel the muscles beneath that pale skin as he... did _that_ to the other.

Thor felt his cock begin to swell. This was so wrong; he was getting aroused by watching his own brother!

It took all of Thor’s willpower to turn on his heel. When he did, he stood face to face with yet another Loki. A fully dressed Loki.

“Magnificent, aren’t they?” Loki said with a nod at the doubles in his room.

“Uh...”

Loki’s eyes darted down to Thor’s crotch, then back up to his face. His expression was impassive. “They’re intangible, you know. The effect is only visual and auditory. A pity. I wouldn’t mind joining them.”

Loki's scent and the heat of his body were unbearable.

“You’re disgusting,” Thor said as he pushed past his brother.

He didn’t see the smirk tugging on the corners of Loki’s lips as he stormed off.

 

The End.


End file.
